


Jealousy (on the Side)

by belovedhell



Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Confusion, Crossover, Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Problems, Short One Shot, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Priestly wasn't sure what they were... but he didn't like seeing Dean with someone else.Timestamp after Have a Fry





	Jealousy (on the Side)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few people liking this paring so I'm doing more. That's right, trouble in paradise. What will Priestly do? Stay tune!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Priestly grumbled when he burned the bread again. Damn it. That was the second time in a row. He really needed to focus on his sandwiches instead of thinking about Dean.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tish asked, raising her eyebrow.

Priestly ignored her. He didn't know how she could talk to him like nothing after their break up two months ago. It still hurt him to fucking look at her. When he could still feel Tish's gaze on him, he said, "I'm fine. Just off my game today."

And he was. Priestly hadn't seen Dean for days. No visits, no calls, no stupid jokes between them. It was driving Priestly fucking nuts. He debated if he should call Dean himself. But didn't. Maybe Dean was busy and didn't have time to hang with him.

Jen was sitting on the counter watching Priestly with a frown. "Priestly?" she called him.

"Yeah?" he said without looking at her.

"Is Dean still your boyfriend?" she asked.

Boyfriend! "No—Well— We're really good friends," Priestly rushed out. Good thing he was in front of a hot grill because he was blushing.

Jen's eyebrows furrowed as she said, "Really? Oh... I saw Dean the other day and he seemed sad."

Priestly gulped. "He did? Where did you see him? I've been so busy here that I haven't had a chance to hang with him," he lied. Jesus Christ, why was he lying?

"I really think you should go talk to him."

"Definitely wiil. Thanks, Jen." Priestly was freaking out in the inside. He wasn't good at any of this... of relationships. Besides, Dean wasn't his boyfriend. They were just good pals hanging out together when they were both free. That's all.

Abruptly, a bell startled Priestly from his thoughts, turning his head, he frowned when he saw Dean entering with some other guy. Who was that dude? And why was he with Dean?

Dean didn't look sad at all. He was smiling and laughing with the stranger. A knot formed in Priestly's stomach at the sight.

As Dean approached the register, Tish took his order— while flirting with him— and then gave Priestly the note. Two sandwiches with extra cheese and fries on the side. Okay, easy. Priestly could do it without burning it.

Dean did a small wave at his direction before finding a booth with his new friend. Priestly watched them from afar, which was fucking difficult without burning the food.

Priestly wanted to know who the stranger was. Was Dean done with him and finally moved on? Sure, they hadn't kissed yet, or even gone to second base, but that didn't mean that Priestly wasn't interested. He was just wanted to go slow.

Thankfully, he made the sandwiches perfect. Tish was waiting for Priestly to give her the dish as usual, when he suddenly got a better idea, "I'll deliver the food in person." Priestly forced a smile, not wanting to give anything away.

Tish rolled her eyes and went back to her spot. Priestly cleared his throat before heading to Dean with only one question in mind:  _So who's your new friend?_


End file.
